


也不知道叫什么，就是个pwp

by Not_Tommooch



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RK900不叫作Connor, 一点plot都没有, 也不叫做upgraded Connor, 斜线有意义, 是真的没有一个字不是porn的
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 22:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15350451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Tommooch/pseuds/Not_Tommooch
Summary: 没有一个字不是porn的那种without plot





	也不知道叫什么，就是个pwp

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Verhoston](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verhoston/gifts).



卡姆斯基早些时候让RK900脱下他的外套和衬衫，光裸着上身趴在自己两腿之间，他按下RK900的脑袋，让他张开嘴，含进自己半勃的阴茎，“用舌头舔，小心别咬到我。”RK900听罢凑了过去，他的口腔温度不高，分泌的液体也不多，有些干涩的感觉并不舒服，但卡姆斯基一对上RK900冷淡的眼睛就觉得一阵兴奋。“安装上新订的配件了吗？”RK900的信号灯转成了黄色，他垂下眼睛，往后退了退，却被卡姆斯基按了回来，卡姆斯基顶顶跨，再次将整个阴茎都塞在了RK900的嘴里，RK900不再动了。“拉开裤子。”RK900一直背在身后的手探向自己的裤腰带，解开后裤子挂在他分开的大腿中部。刚安装上的阴茎深蓝色，漂亮地垂在RK900的两腿之间，“把它托起来，撸给我看。”卡姆斯基歪过头，看着RK900把阴茎窝在掌心中，从头到尾地撸动了两岸下后，它便立了起来，“看向我。”卡姆斯基摸上RK900的脸颊，抬起他的脸，RK900深棕色的眸子冷漠而镇定，卡姆斯基的阴茎在他嘴里肿胀，撑起了RK900的嘴唇。  
而现在，他让RK900坐在沙发上，自己叉着腿，跪在了他跟前，他的整个身子向前倾去，头埋在RK900的两腿之间，他亲吻RK900大腿的根部，然后伸出舌头，把RK900深蓝色的阴茎仔细地从根部舔到顶头，之后他张开嘴，舔了下自己的嘴唇，然后把RK900的整个龟头含进嘴里，用舌头和口腔包裹住整块人造的橡胶，有节律地前后移动，用RK900的阴茎操自己的口腔。“仿生人不需要口交等刺激便可勃起。”卡姆斯基听到RK900平淡的说明后，阴茎又弹了一下，他抑制住自己把手探进浴袍的冲动，转而挑起眼睛，“谁说这是为了让你勃起的？”他说着拽过RK900的手，把他的手掌拉到自己的脑后，“在我吸你的时候拽我的头发，使点劲。”他说完便再一次埋下头去，这一次他直接将RK800的阴茎吞进了喉咙里，他在感觉到头发被用力向后拽去的时候，满意地呻吟了起来。  
“按住我的大腿，腰放低一点，直接操进来。”卡姆斯基半躺在沙发上，他一手撑起自己，另一只手按在RK900的胸口，仿生人的皮肤有些凉，卡姆斯基感觉自己是在摸一件高定的情趣用品。RK900听话地按住卡姆斯基的大腿根部，把他打得更开，让他把屁股翘起来，露出已经被舔开的入口，卡姆斯基在RK900的手下扭动了几下，然后抱住自己的大腿，RK900把他的阴茎放在卡姆斯基的屁股前，试探地顶进去一点，他看着卡姆斯基的屁股蠕动着吃进了深蓝色的阴茎，便继续缓慢而用力地将阴茎塞进卡姆斯基的屁股里，RK900按照指示放低了腰，卡姆斯基像是被钉在阴茎上一样，他被撑得很满，动都不敢动，只是一个劲地倒吸气。  
卡姆斯基将头向后仰着靠在了沙发靠背上。他不再抱着自己的大腿，全凭RK900揽住自己，RK900把他的腿架在了肩膀上，他的小腿在RK900接连操弄自己的时候跟着晃动，时不时撞在RK900的后背上。仿生人精准地操着卡姆斯基，每一下都变换着角度撞向他的兴奋点，卡姆斯基大声地呻吟，他抓着RK900胳膊的手指掐进橡胶的皮肤中，如果这是个实打实的人类，怕是早就被抓出了血丝。“用力。”卡姆斯基在一声声呻吟间气喘吁吁地下达命令， RK900下一个挺入将卡姆斯基整个人撞进了沙发里，卡姆斯基连一个完整的呻吟都再也喊不出，他被操得腰抬在半空中，身子紧绷成一条横放而向上凸起的曲线，他颤抖着，汗水反射照在身上的阳光。  
他射精的时候大脑一片空白，而RK900却没有停止操他，他下意识地加紧了屁股，阴茎磨过直肠内壁的感觉骤然明显了很多，他情不自禁地扭动起来，痉挛一般，RK900却突然揽过卡姆斯基的脖子，他掐着卡姆斯基的后颈，单手把他搂向自己，像是抱过一个孩子，然后亲上了卡姆斯基的嘴唇，擅自将舌头顶进他的嘴里，舔过他的牙床，卡姆斯基僵住了，只得张开嘴任凭RK900掠夺他的氧气。  
但这还没完，卡姆斯基还没从射精后的慵懒中缓过神来，就被压着肩膀扭了过去，他吓得夹紧了大腿，感到直肠裹着RK900的阴茎转了一圈，狠狠地碾过他的兴奋点，卡姆斯基狼狈地趴在沙发上，屁股中插着仿生人的阴茎，高高翘在半空中，头发黏在嘴角，他发出一声半是噎到半是窒息的喊叫，太大的刺激让他下意识地想要蜷缩起身子，却被RK900压着腰按了下去。RK900粗鲁地抓过卡姆斯基的胳膊，交叉着压在他的后背，卡姆斯基的脸颊贴在沙发上，他能看到RK900的大腿绷紧，肌肉突出，仿生人一下下撞进人类的身体里，毫无章法，像是一只失了控的野兽。  
当RK900射在卡姆斯基屁股里的时候，卡姆斯基连呻吟都发不出，只得快速地倒吸气，感受快感在身体里横冲直撞。RK900又在卡姆斯基的身体里呆了一会，仿生人弯着腰，一手撑着沙发靠背，另一只手搂着卡姆斯基，人类的后背贴着RK900的胸脯，卡姆斯基抬起手，扭着身子过去亲吻RK900的嘴唇，RK900主动张开了嘴，卡姆斯基却只是舔过他的嘴唇。  
“得给你起个名字了，是不是？”卡姆斯基说。


End file.
